The Battle for Bikini Bottom: Part II
by KingoftheStans
Summary: The saga continues with more action and kicking robot butts with Spongebob and the guys! Based on the hit game, "Battle for Bikini Bottom",  2003
1. The Beginning

**Rated K+-Minor Action Violence**

_**7 years ago, **__**Plankton **__**invented **__**a robot machine that's called "The Duplicatotron 3000." He used it so he**__**can obey robots to destroy Bikini Bottom and rule the city but it failed….. Because SpongeBob and the guys kicked some robot butt and saved the city. But Plankton had a diabolical plan to build indestructible robots with the….**_

"**The Duplicatotron 10000! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" ****Plankton explained****.**

"**Finally, all my troubles are all gone! If I accidentally turn the lever to "Don't Obey", Then I'll**

**Talk to the microphones and say, "Excuse me for my accident of the lever, but I still want robots to obey me, so automatically turn the lever to "Obey." And the machine will say, "Your wish is my command, sir. Turning on "Obey." And then thousands of robots will come out and get out of my restaurant and rule Bikini Bottom and destroy the Krusty Krab! (Laughs evilly) So, let's get started on it." (Meanwhile) "SpongeBob, Squidward! I need you fellers over here in my office!" Mr. Krabs explained to SpongeBob and Squidward. So they when to the office, Mr. Krabs said, "Boys, have you seen over the news?" "What news?" SpongeBob asked. "****Plankton****'s at it again. I thought were through, done. But he still doesn't get it. So I need you guys to go undercover and find out what ****Plankton's doing." "You can count on us, Mr. Krabs," "How interesting," Squidward said that with boredom because of course he doesn't want to do objectives what Mr. Krabs sent him to do sometimes. So the staff went to the Chum Bucket and when they got inside, they found Plankton on the floor fixing something and of course he's fixing indestructible robots of the Chronotron 10000.**

"**Hi, Plankton," "What're you doing?" SpongeBob asked. "Oh. Um, I'm fixing a robot, a—a toy robot. (Laughs nervously) So what're you guys doing here?" Plankton asked nervously. "All right, Plankton, I know what you're up to. You're fixing up indestructible robots so you can destroy my favorite job in the whole wide world, The Krusty Krab. And you want customers to eat at your place, and I'm so sorry that I to say this, but… Your chum stinks!" SpongeBob said that too seriously so that Plankton can never talk about destroying the Krusty Krab. "OKAY! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Fine, fine, you got me! Now send to me to jail!" "Whoops, I'm sorry, because the police is already here," "Small Green, come over here right now!" the police officer said. The police officer calls Plankton "Small Green" because he's small and he's green. So he went to the police car and the officer told Plankton put his hands behind his back for the handcuffs. And the officer closed the door and went to his side of the car and started his engine and he went to the police station. "High Five, Squidward!" SpongeBob asked to Squidward. "Yeah, high five," Squidward pointed with his one finger put it in on SpongeBob's high five. When Plankton was in his cell, he said to himself, "Don't worry, I'll get them sooner or later (Laughs evilly again). So he designed a plan to get out of the cell because the officers who work here put on some titanium walls.**

**TO BE Continued…..**


	2. Plankton's Escape

Part II: Plankton's Escape: 2:05 a.m.

_It was like 2:00 in the morning and Plankton was still inventing the robots so he can get out of jail._

_But will he do it? I hope not._

"Finally, finally, my creation's done!" Plankton laughed evilly.

"And now, the moment of truth," So Plankton turned on the robots and he started walking and bust the walls and now he went outside but the officers stopped them. They pulled out their guns and started shooting the robot. But like Plankton said, "It's indestructible (Laughs evilly)!" So they were trying to find the person who invented the robots and they already know that was Plankton. So they went to the cell but Plankton wasn't there. They tried to find him over the base. But Plankton got outside and yelled, "Freedom! Freedom! Those stupid buttheads will never find me! And now walk my fellow companions, walk and destroy (laughs evilly)!" The robots split up and then they destroyed half of the houses in Bikini Bottom. What will we do without our town? But in the next morning, when SpongeBob woke up, he noticed red graffiti that says, "Your Bikini Bottom Stinks!" just like from the game. "What the?" SpongeBob said to himself. "Plankton's gone too far this time and this time, I will kick those robots' butts!" Yeah! That's the Bikini Bottom spirit! So he designed his own robots but he already knows that he needs help from Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs. And then when they're done, the robots will fight to the death! Let's just hope that they can win. Fingers crossed. TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. The Robot Battle Begins!

Part III: The Robot Battle Begins!

"Come on, guys," Sandy said. "We have to put finishing touches on our robots." "Don't worry, Sandy. We've got it covered," SpongeBob explained. "And Patrick, how're you doing?" Sandy explained to Patrick. "Well, I dunno," Patrick said. "Oh, you're not even doing it. Well, I guess I have to take Patrick's place. And Mr. Krabs, what're you doing?" "Well, Sandy, I put a dollar into the slot like you asked and- and—and….. (Crying) my dollar's gone and it'll never come back (Crying)!" Mr. Krabs said. "Oh, shucks, Mr. Krabs, it's just a dollar," Sandy asked. "Don't you understand, woman? Money is my life, and I needed back!" Mr. Krabs was so furious he went to the battery compartment and he was looking for his dollar and when he found it, the robot turned on automatically. "Ya see? I told you do not put the dollar in the battery compartment. Who's the brainiac now?" "Shut it, Krabs. You think y'all understand how to fixing robots?" Sandy said to Mr. Krabs. "Hey, look, woman-you think me- (Grrrr)!" (Bickering) "Okay, guys, stop fighting. We're not all brainiacs, so no need to fight. We have to defeat Plankton's robots and build our own indestructible robots. "Yeah, square-dude's right, we have to do this for our city!" "That's right and now… we're….. Almost… all right, we're done! Now to show Plankton _our_ indestructible robots! And Patrick, stay here."So built their robots and fled from SpongeBob's house. (Later) "Now, my fellow companions, destroy the Krusty Krab (Laughs evilly)!" "That won't be necessary," SpongeBob said.

"Huh? What the? What're you doing?" Plankton replied. "The fight is on, Small Green," Sandy said.

"Oh, really, you dumb holes? Robots destroy!" Plankton said to the robots. (Destroying people on our sights.) The robots said. "Oh, it's on!" Sandy asked. TO BE CONTINUED…..

_**NEXT TIME…**_

"_**The Robot Battle Starts!"**_

_**Will the heroes prevail or the villains prevail? **_


	4. The Battle Begins NOW!

Chapter 4: The Battle Begins…NOW!

"Well, let's do this!" Patrick said.

"In your dreams, fat boy," Plankton said.

"Well, come on, we don't have all day, let's fight!" Sandy asked.

And then they started the fight! They battled for 7 hours.

During the fight, Sandy's robot just did a 360 flip on an enemy robot.

And Patrick's robot did a body slam to another enemy robot.

And Mr. Krabs' robot just did 3 somersaults and when the enemy robot woke up,

He did an uppercut and then the enemy flew to the air. "Hmm, your robots are

Impressive," Plankton said again. "But can you defeat this?" It's the ultimate robot

Of all. It's….. The Sponge Robot 5.0! "What the…" When the huge robot heard

Sandy, it targeted on her and soon, the lasers just came from the robot's eyes. And

Sandy flew into the air just like when that enemy robot that Mr. Krabs defeated.

"Sandy, no! Give me my friend back!" SpongeBob asked madly.

"Sure," Plankton asked again. "Robot, take them to the dungeon," Plankton

Explained. "What? The Dungeon? Oh, please, I don't wanna go to the dungeon.

(Crying)." Patrick said sadly. "It's too late for that, Pinky," Plankton

Explained again. So the robot puts them to the dungeon by using its lasers again.

_**Chapter 5: In the Dungeon….**_

_**Will SpongeBob and the gang survive and escape to freedom?**_

_**Well, don't ask us. You'll find out next time…..**_

TO BE CONTINUED….


	5. In The Dungeon!

_Chapter 5: In the Dungeon_

_When the Sponge Robot 5.0 blasted SpongeBob and the gang to the dungeon,_

_The gang were so surprised that they were in the dungeon when they_

_Woke up…._

"Oh, where are we?" SpongeBob said.

"Looks like where in a dungeon," Sandy asked to SpongeBob's question.

"A dungeon? I told you guys never fight the robots!" Patrick asked.

"You didn't tell us anything about that, Pat," Sandy explained.

"Enjoying your long visit, buttheads?" Plankton said.

"Plankton! I knew that scent of yours, and anyways, why the heck did

You get us dragged in here like _magic_?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"You silly, silly crab, you think you're superior to me? Well,think

Again, loser!" "Say hello to my little friends…..oh, robots?"

And so a million robots came by to SpongeBob and the gang. And then Sandy screamed,

"I'm not losing to that thing! Hiya! And so there's more robots and robots non-stop.

Sandy felt defeated, but don't worry, SpongeBob and his friends will fight these non-stop

Robots and find the switch to blow up these robots! We'll see you next time…..

_**Chapter 6: **_

_**To Escape To Freedom!**_

_**Will SpongeBob and his friends find their way?**_

_**To victory and freedom?**_

_**Find out next time…..**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	6. The Great Escape to Freedom!

_Chapter 6: The Great Escape to Freedom!_

_So now they designed a plan to defeat the non-stop robots and turn off the switch._

_But the switch was too far from the non-stop robots….._

"Come on, Sandy, you can do it!" SpongeBob cheered.

"I'm… trying," Sandy said.

"Wait a sec; I see the switch to blow up these robots!"

"Well, c'mon, we don't got all day!" So SpongeBob fought a few robots to get the switch,

And thank goodness SpongeBob got to the switch and when he turned the switch off, the

Robots exploded out of nowhere. "(Cough) Oh, man, _that_ was hard," SpongeBob

Explained. "I, I can't believe it… No!" Plankton exclaimed.

"Sorry, Plankton, but you're punished," Mr. Krabs said.

And then Mr. Krabs stepped on Plankton. "Halt, who goes there?" the police officer said.

"You're just in time, boys," Sandy asked.

"Okay, Plankton, go into the dump where came from, you small imbecile!"

"Come on, Small Green, Back to the cage where you came from!"

"No, please, oh, my heart from China! AHHHHH!" Plankton exclaimed… again.

"You four, get moving, we don't want you guys to get killed in here," the second police

Officer explained. "We did it, you guys! We saved the day and the city!" SpongeBob

Exclaimed cheerfully. "(Both) Hooray!" And so the day is saved thanks to…..

SpongeBob and the gang!

THE END!


End file.
